


I Have Something to Say

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Shipper!Sam, shipper!charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally works up the nerve to confess his feelings to Cas.</p><p>Written for the prompt: Dean waking up one day and he just goes down to the living room with everyone there because he's just FUCKING HAD ENOUGH AND SHOUTS, " IM HELLA GAY FOR CAS" cas pops up, dean kisses him and walks out the room flipping everyone off because," BITCHESDSDD.</p><p>But with somewhat more nuance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something to Say

"You’re Dean Winchester. You’ve been to Hell and back. You’ve faced down _Death himself_. Hell, you had pizza with Death. Not actually a bad dude. So what are you waiting for?”

The mirror just stared back unhelpfully. Was he sweating? No way. People sweat when they’re nervous. Dean wasn’t nervous, he was amped up. Yeah, amped up and ready to make the first move, because Dean _fucking_ Winchester wasn’t afraid of anything, especially not his best friend who happened to be really hot and also an angel and _fuck_. Why was this so hard? Why was his heart racing like he was back in Purgatory and fighting for his life every five minutes? He set his shoulders.

"Man up, Winchester. You can do this," he barked into the mirror, giving himself a firm nod and definitely not catching a flicker of hesitation in his own eyes. "It’s Cas. He doesn’t care if you’re…not so straight. He kissed a fucking demon and fucked a reaper, okay, so you want to kiss him? No biggie. Want to fuck him senseless? Still totally normal, relative to, you know, the rest of our lives with the weirdos and monsters and shit. What’s the worst that can happen? When did it get so hot in here?"

Dean rolled up his sleeves, took a deep breath, and headed out to the living room, walking confidently, maybe not quite paying enough attention, though.

"I have something to say!" he announced, loudly and firmly in his best "I’m definitely not freaking out right now" voice just before he realized that Cas was not alone.

What they fuck were Sam and Charlie doing here? There were supposed to be doing computer nerd stuff somewhere that was NOT here. Not hanging out on the couch watching Harry Potter. And Charlie was definitely not supposed to have her feet up on Cas’s lap, where he sat between them with his “concentrating on human things and trying to understand them because this is some weird shit right here” face on. And oh god Sam just paused the movie, and they were all staring at him, _waiting_.

For a minute, his mind went completely blank, and he just stood there staring at them, until Sam spoke up.

"Uh, Dean? You okay? What’s going on?"

"Yeah, Dean," Charlie chimed in, "what’s the big announcement?"

As he saw it, Dean had two choices: chicken out, make something up, and run away to hide in his room for the rest of the evening, or do exactly what he came to do, audience be damned. And Dean Winchester was, if nothing else, a man of action. He cleared his throat and focused on Cas.

"Cas, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about, you know, you and me and, well, us. Which is you and me." Dean could feel the redness creeping up under his collar. Sam was grinning in disbelief like it was his fucking birthday, and Charlie’s hands were clasped together in front of her like she was losing a battle with the urge to clap. And Cas was just… looking at him. Staring at him, no fucking help at all.

"I wanna do stuff with you. Like, date you. And make out with you. And, um, other things. Naked things." Charlie squealed, and Dean made a mental note to short sheet her bed.

Cas just continued to stare, except he tilted his head a little and it was fucking adorable and Dean felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"So, yeah. If you don’t want to, that’s cool, I get it. We’ll pretend this never happened." Dean nodded briskly, then turned on his heels. Definitely not running away. Just moving quickly and with purpose in a general away kind of direction. Mentally kicking himself for miscalculating, on so many levels, pretty much everything.

"Where are you going?" Cas suddenly asked, throwing himself off the couch and almost taking Charlie with him. By the time Dean had turned back around, Cas was inches away and looking at him with that same damn "humans are weird" face. "Dean, I want those things, too. I just assumed you wouldn’t be interested. Because of all the women."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Cas broke out in a smile, and Dean realized that he was already smiling so big it was starting to hurt a little.

"Oh, just kiss him already!" Charlie shouted, dissolving into giggles as Dean did just that, grabbing two handfulls of that damn trenchcoat and pulling the angel in for a deep, positively obscene kiss.

"Finally," Sam said, grinning. "Now get a room, you two. We’re trying to watch a movie."

Cas pulled away from the kiss, leaving Dean breathless and definitely not whining at all, no sir, and turned to Sam.

"I would suggest you "get a room," Sam. Your brother and I are going to do things. Naked things. And I do not believe either of us has the patience to relocate." And then he returned to kissing the hell out of Dean, assuming (quite rightly) that Sam would beat a hasty retreat, dragging Charlie along with him. Leaving them alone to do things in the living room. Naked things. All night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/77335617311/dean-waking-up-one-day-and-he-just-goes-down-to-the


End file.
